What is love?
by WobblyJelly
Summary: Is love what it really is? To me, love will play you like a puppet on strings and when its done, it'll toss you aside without a second thought, just like what Sirius Black did to me. No one ever thought of how Sirius's toys felt after being played with.


**A/N: I'm in a bad mood.**

**I just...Argh, I'll explain later. Right now, I just need to rant out my feelings.**

**My feelings aside, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_What is love?_

_Many like to say that love is an unconditional emotion. It happens when it happens, and there's no stopping it. Sometimes it breaks, but it comes back again stronger than before, and then you know that you're with the right one. And when you have love, it's the best thing ever in life._

_Yeah, right. Like I give a fuck about what others say._

_To me, that's bullshit. Love can only stretch one person so far. You feel like you're on top of the world, but it's just an illusion, a drug. Soon enough, you fall, you break into pieces, and you can't get back up. You just lay there, sprawled on the ground, like a useless piece of shit._

_To girls, love is getting a boyfriend, going on dates, doodling down his name on every paper they cross, getting complimented and blushing, then getting married. Love is expensive presents and surprise visits at their door. Love is kisses on the cheek every morning and shedding tears during romance novels, craving for idiotic vamps like Edward Cullen to climb through your window at night and sleep with you, enjoying the feel of you on his skin._

_Basically, love is soap opera._

_Love is drama. Love is a ride that I don't want to be on. It drives you through narrow, slimy roads that get your car stuck and unmoving, causing you to wander around like an ignorant git, falling into random puddles and getting yourself covered in dirt. _

_Love is a game. It's dangerous, and it can get you harmed._

_It spins you around like a bloody top, makes you blind with things called _lust _and _desire. _You think that you're so in love, you'd die to get that from him. You'd practically give yourself up to him, just to make him love you, and when you finish, he tosses you away like a bloody torn shoe._

_Love to some, is an angel. It casts a spell on them, makes them dizzy and blinds, happy and delusional. It brings you into a fairytale, where the prince comes and saves the princess on a whitehorse, riding into the sunset._

_To me, love is a devil._

_It manipulates with your feelings, grabbing your heart and twisting them so complicatedly that you can't tell which is right and which is left. Soon, it gets bored, leaves you broken on the sidewalk, and your desperately trying to get yourself back together. But the devil has won: it toyed with your feelings like a puppet on strings, and watched in satisfaction as you went down right into its trap, inviting you into the black hole with open arms._

_You think you know what love is. You have a delightful boyfriend, tall, lean, handsome, kind, sensitive, all the things you've always expected. Then it goes to the nice part of the movie, when the girl and the boy get together and declare their undying love for each other. Just like a book, where the angel comes from heaven to bring you up with him, leading you to shiver with forbidden pleasure. You think that love is holding hands with your boyfriend, leaning against his shoulder while watching the sunset fade away, kissing your boyfriend at the back of the movie theater while everyone gets teared up about the movie in front of them. Or no- even better! You play a scene from Romeo and Juliet!_

_If you think that's love, think again._

_Do you really know what's love? Ask yourself, do you really think that the lust and compassion you feel for a person is considered _love_?_

_No one ever knows what love really is. You think, long and hard, whether you love him, and finally come down to the decision that you do, just for the sake of romance. You say the word, thinking that it's so easy, so simple. Then you are convinced that you love him._

_But have you ever thought that it's all physiological thinking? Maybe, if you spend enough time convincing yourself otherwise, you don't love him at all? No connection, no chemistry?_

_It's definitely much safer, and it saves a lot more tears._

_Before you get hurt, this is what I advise you: shield yourself, don't allow yourself to get manipulated into their sick games, their disgusting ways of entertainment. They'll buy you, smother you up a bit, lick up the sweet stuff, and then toss the stick into the trash. It's a dangerous world out there, nothing to care for, no one to love._

_Love will try to hurt you. It will mark you as your next target, sending down someone handsome and 'totally boyfriend worthy'. Then you'll try to get his attention, which will lead to him asking you to be his girlfriend at the top of the Astronomy Tower, a romantic place with plenty of shining stars. Then he'll make you feel like the brightest one of all, glowing with admiration. He'll feed you thoughts you think are 'sweet' and 'special', making you feel like you're the only one there, then he'll ask something from you. You'll delightfully give it to him, and when he's finish, he'll dump you in the wastepaper basket together with the rest of them._

_Just like what Sirius Black did to me._

_And the worst thing of all, I'm still in love with him._

_So for all those out there, while hearts spinning around their heads, beware._

_Heed this warning, and don't fall for their trap._

_Just the way I did._

_

* * *

_**A/N: This sucked royal shit, of course, but I'm too angry to care.**

**Do you want to know what happened? Well, of course, this didn't happen to me. I'm still proudly single and had never a single boyfriend in my life, something I am PROUD of, but this**

**stupid**

**bloody**

**idiotic**

**fucking**

**son**

**of**

**a**

**bitch**

**had to go break my best friend's heart with another girl.**

**Like how I described in the story, he toyed with her like a puppet on strings, like a stuffed toy that can't feel itself being punched. Well I've got news for you, big boy. WE HAVE FEELINGS TOO. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THERE WITH A HEART. THEN AGAIN, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD.**

**Do you know how heartbroken she is? SHE CAME TO MY BLOODY HOUSE, CRYING HER EYES OUT! I can bet you that by the time she's finished, her eyes will be swollen! SWOLLEN! AND YOU'RE PAYING HER MEDICAL BILL, PRETTY BOY! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE I'LL GET JUSTICE!**

**No one, and I mean _no one _hurts my best friend. _No one._**

**So feel free to comment on my completely useless life by pressing the review button below, and feel free to give criticism because I know that this sucked even worse than usual, but just review, because seriously, I need something to cheer me up.**

**AND I HAVE EXAMS TOMORROW! ARGH!**

**On a happier note, I will be updating my other story JAMES'S PRAYER by at least tomorrow, so the wait won't be much longer! And for those who haven't read it yet, please check it out and tell me what you think? Oh, and my other stories too!**

**And as another note, I _might _be starting a DracoxOC story and a SiriusxOC story when my holidays start (in a week), so watch out for that!**

**Biee~ **


End file.
